Bastidores
by GreenLuv
Summary: Contém spoiler, e é uma fanfiction chlollie e justallie... Os personagens não são meus e criei uma história ficticia com os atores.


Fanfiction

Contém spoiler, e é uma fanfiction chlollie e justallie

Boa leitura :D

Ele a observava enquanto dormia, parecia surreal que Oliver Queen tinha passado a noite com Chloe Sullivan, e o mais incrível era que ele estava amando cada segundo e cada centímetro de Chloe, sua pele, coxas, seios, beijos e abraços.

Oliver nunca havia imaginado que ela era tão linda, ele tinha vivido em outra órbita todo este tempo. Haviam passado a primeira noite na Torre Vigília, não havia cama então eles dormiram no chão improvisado, no tapete.

Ele estava extasiado, observando ela dormir nua entre lençóis, teve a brilhante idéia de fotografá-la, não porque queria sacaneá-la, só não resistiu ao desejo de vingancinha quase infantil, afinal ele bem sabia que ela estava sempre de olho nele através de suas câmeras bancando a big sister.

Do sofá ele começou a fotografá-la, quando ela ouviu o som dos flashs que ele não fez nem questão de tirar,ela despertou e teve a visão dele sorrindo tirando fotos dele, usando apenas uma boxer.

-_BOM DIA, Bela adormecida!_

_- O que você está fazendo?_ Ela perguntou preguiçosa, tentando colocar ordem no cabelo e se enrolando mais nos cobertores.

_-Sabia que você fica linda de manhã?_

_- Caramba! Oliver você só pode estar de brincadeira..._ Ela respondeu incrédula.

_-É sério você precisa se vê tão sexy..._

_- Eu? _Ela disse observando a visão que estava tendo...

Ele disparou a tirar a fotos naturais cada movimento que ela fazia.

_- Estou montando minha playboy Chloe Sullivan, exclusiva._ Ele disse piscando, fazendo-a finalmente sorrir com aquela situação.

Depois de alguns segundos, e aparentemente divertida, ela posou para ele e em algumas fotos bem sensuais, quando ele largou a máquina e se aproximou dela.

_- Já completei meu álbum._ Ele sussurrou em no ouvido dela e depois beijou. Eram beijos profundos sem tanto carinho, mostrava a urgência que tinham da boca um do outro, suas línguas dançavam no encontro dos lábios.

Meio que de repente, ela parou os beijos, estavam sentados, encaixados, ela com as pernas abertas pra ele, Chloe sentia protuberância do órgão dele na entrada dela. Ela escorreu os dedos entre os cabelos dele, ela não disse "Oliver me fode agora" ou coisas do tipo, afinal ela disse isso a noite inteira, quando gozaram nas mais variadas posições. Naquele momento estava escrito nos olhos dela o quanto ela estava implorando para tê-lo enfiado nela. Ela estava cansada, quase não dormiram, mas ela queria, precisava de Oliver se derretendo pra ela e dentro dela.

Ele deu um sorriso, ele conhecia bem a Chloe, mas nunca imaginou se entenderem tão bem na cama, no chão, no sofá, na mesa... Ele segurou atrás do pescoço dela para deitá-la e se posicionou em cima dela, se esfregavam e se beijavam urgentemente buscando contato um do outro.

CORTA

-_Cof Cof._ Justin Hartley tossiu sem graça após completar aquela cena inteira com Allison Mack, completamente desconcertado, ele ainda estava sobre a Allie, apoiando a mão no chão tirou o peso sobre ela. Ele continuou:

_- Temos um problema..._

Allison sabia que tinha passado dos limites, se beijaram de verdade, ela estava toda molhada e louca pra que aquilo não passasse de um sonho.

Enquanto isso Érica Durance que observava a filmagem da cena, sorriu matreira e comentou com um dos técnicos de som:

_-é... Parece vamos ter alguns chlollies fãs felizes._ Ela comentou radiante.

Mas Allison estava uma pilha com a situação, todos perceberam e ela queria morrer.

_-Justin, ainda bem que sua esposa está sempre por perto, seus problemas acabaram!_ Ela disse sem graça ao ver o tamanho do pênis dele embaixo da boxer.

_- Problema resolvido. _Justin se lembrou da esposa e saiu de cima da Allie sentando ao lado dela.

Allison jogou uma almofada nele, para que ele pudesse cobrir sua intimidade e tratou logo da sair dali.

Mais tarde depois daquela cena quando Justin e Allie estavam completamente vestidos, ela o encontrou em uma sala, sozinho e resolveu conversar sobre o ocorrido. Quando Justin a viu foi logo falando:

-_Allie desculpa! Nessas cenas assim... Estas coisas acontecem mesmo, nos somos seres humanos, cheios de luxuria, lasciva e..._ Ele estava tagarelando.

_-Justin, mas também não podemos nos beijar de VERDADE, nem confundir as coisas, precisa tomar cuidado._

_-OK, mas a sua língua dentro da minha boca hoje..._

_-Então a culpa é minha por ter correspondido? Você queria o que? Que eu parasse a cena? Que machista._ Ela disse a última frase mais pra ela mesma.

-_Eu fiz aquilo pela cena também, o quê? Mas você correspondeu até demais..._

Ele já estava chateado com aquela situação, queria dizer para si mesmo que estas coisas acontecem e não queria admitir que ele começou e que achava que a culpa era dela por ter continuado.

_-Justin, eu só peço para não confundirmos Oliver e Chloe com Justin e Allison._ Ela respirou fundo, _além do mais isso pode te trazer problemas._

Quando ela falou destes problemas, ele virou de costas envergonhado, se lembrou da esposa e sentiu raiva de si mesmo, dos seus sentimentos e uma angustia no peito.

Allie viu que ele não ia mais falar com ela, então deu meia volta estalou os dedos e disse:

_- Certo!_ Para si mesma. Como se estivesse aliviada por ser racional e escapar de qualquer sentimento, ela queria fugir e nem cogitou a possibilidade de tentar entender qualquer emoção.

Quando ela estava saindo da sala ele se virou de novo para observá-la, seu modo de andar, e acabou olhando para a bunda, como se tivesse um ímã.

Sem tomar conhecimento de si Justin gritou para Allie quando chegava perto da porta.

_- Não provoca Allie! Não provoca!_

Ela virou o rosto assustada e já ia abria boca para perguntar se ele era maluco ou bebeu, mas notou o rosto dele muito angustiado, então ela aceitou o conselho dele e saiu sem falar nada.


End file.
